¿Qué tal sería la vida si fuéramos amantes, Hiroki?
by EluneST
Summary: Hiroki recibe una noticia devastadora por lo que llama a Akihiko desde un bar, muy borracho. El escritor lo saca del lugar para llevarlo a la casa de campo, propiedad de la familia Usami Todo parece ir "nornal" hasta que Akihiko pregunta lo que muchos quisieran saber. ¿Cuál será la respuesta? Disclaimer!: Los personajes de Junjou romantica pertenecen, son de Shungiku Nakamura.


– **Hiroki no te hagas el chulito ahora –, contrariado al llevarse a su amigo arrastrando a la casa de campo de la familia Usami en Shizuoka. **

– **Ya te he dicho que puedo caminar sin ayuda, Akihiko –, orgulloso aun sabiendo que si lo soltaban, el saludo al piso sería inminente.**

** Forcejeaban juntos en cuanto salieron del auto deportivo del dueño de casa. El hombre del cabello gris pasaba el brazo del castaño por su hombro a pesar de las insistencias de este último para que no lo hiciera mientras caminaban a rastras hacia la puerta del gran refugio.**

– **¡Suéltame! –, frente a la entrada de la casa.**

– **No –, rotundo mientras buscaba las llaves y luchaba para que el maestro no saliera de su radio.**

– **¡Deja de hacer lo que se te da la gana! – intentando despegarse infructuosamente – ¡Akihiko! –, sintió un sube y baja que lo mareó más.**

** El escritor tomó en brazos al profesor de literatura universitaria. Fue un jalón rápido y certero que hizo a Hiroki colocar sus piernas en las caderas del más alto, quien tuvo más libertad – después de tener al castaño neutralizado – para abrir la puerta de la morada y dejar a Kamijou recostado en el gran sillón ubicado en una confortable sala con chimenea. Tanaka estuvo hace una hora atrás en la casa para acondicionarla adecuadamente por petición del hijo menor de la familia para la cual aún trabaja y sin contar que el mayordomo sentía mucho aprecio por el escritor. Así que, resolvió en cuanto cortó la llamada a Usami.**

** El castaño dejó de protestar e incluso hablar, Akihiko pensó – por un momento – que al final la borrachera ganó al demonio literato de la Universidad más prestigiosa de Tokio, quien se durmió en sus brazos profundamente, pero la verdad era que el maestro estaba muy mareado y trataba de poner su mente en el eje normal. Usami sonrió jactancioso al comprobar una vez más la poca resistencia de su amigo a las bebidas alcohólicas, ya que, por más que se haga el valiente y empiece a beber aquel liquido como agua potable, pues sigue siendo el mismo de siempre.**

– **¿Dónde vas? –, habló bajito al sentir que el escritor comienza a soltarlo con delicadeza.**

– **A ver qué hay de comer –, sorprendido que Hiroki no estuviera dormido. Eligió quedarse de pie junto a su amigo de infancia mientras inclinaba su cuerpo para escucharlo de cerca.**

– **Déjalo así, Akihiko – contrariado – No me hagas deberte más cosas en esta vida – mientras intentaba sentarse a pesar que la cabeza le daba vueltas y se recostó nuevamente – Además, no es hora de comer ni nada parecido –, queriendo levantarse una vez más, pero fue inútil por el mareo que sentía.**

** Usami lo recostó nuevamente. Pensó que Kamijou colocaría resistencia, pero no fue así y lo hizo en silencio, sin protestas verbales incluso. Akihiko se sentía desconcertado por todo eso, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que su compañero jamás callara cuando las cosas vayan a desventaja para el castaño o que lo obliguen a sacar ese lado sensible que esconde totalmente por su culpa – Usami bajó la mirada al recordar aquel episodio donde tuvieron sexo y él pronuncio el nombre de Takahashi sin ninguna vergüenza, sin pensar en los sentimientos del profesor en esa época de adolescencia –.**

– **Si fuera por eso, tómalo como una enmienda mía por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, Hiroki –, dijo bajito mientras se recostaba al lado de maestro de literatura.**

– **Me debo ver como el penoso borracho quien no enfrenta la vida y ahoga los yerros en alcohol como si aquello realmente solucionara el problema –, casi ignorando el comentario de su amigo, quien imitó la misma posición.**

– **Pero, no estúpido – sonrió de medio lado para animarlo un poco al ver que su amigo bajaba la cabeza por sentir vergüenza o era lo que creía el de cabello gris – Llamaste a tu chaperona –, riendo.**

– **Nowaki… –, susurro muy triste.**

** Y ahí estaba la causa de toda esa maldita borrachera – pensó el de cabello cenizo al escuchar aquel apellido salir de los labios de Hiroki –. El mismo idiota que se fue sin avisarle, maduramente, a Kamijou que volaba a Estados Unidos por una beca de magister en malformaciones pediátricas o algo así – recordaba vagamente –. Aquel acto dejó al castaño sin lugar a, por lo menos, habituarse a esa situación. **

**Akihiko sabia que su amigo dejaría a Kusama viajar a ese país para especializarse en lo que más amaba el de ojos cielo, pero también sabía – el escritor – que la personalidad de Nowaki era impulsiva, que no dejaba lugar a analizar mejor las cosas; una forma de ser que le hacía culto a su apellido patrilineal. El carácter del médico era un tifón en si mismo y ellos no se cuestionan qué cosas hacer, sólo ejecutan, sólo hace y listo. Usami piensa que el novio o lo que sea de Kamijou, era un hombre muy lineal y tosco para su gusto, pero no opinaría en voz alta al respecto, no por ahora a pesar que sabía, en el profundo fondo de su alma, que Nowaki era buena gente y que no está, en sus intensiones, herir a Hiroki. De lo contrario, lo habría decapitado hace mucho tiempo. **

– **¿Por qué no me dijo las cosas? – preguntaba Kamijou en voz alta nuevamente, aunque con tristeza; lejos de la rabia que sentía cuando estaban en aquel bar como recordaba Akihiko. Esa misma furia que pudo llevar a Hiroki al coma etílico si él no llegaba a tiempo – ¿Por qué no confió en mí? –, volvió a cuestionarse el castaño, ahogando el llanto en un gemido lastimero casi inaudible y que conmovió a Usami.**

** Akihiko mantuvo silencio, pensando que si dejaba hablar a Hiroki ahora, lo encontraría algo más resuelto mañana o al menos más desahogado y no bebiendo como desbocado. Deseaba mucho que el castaño encontrara nuevamente la calma, la fortaleza necesaria para seguir adelante; dolía verlo tan caído, revolcándose en la tristeza de lo que probablemente – pensaba el escritor – sea una muestra de lo difícil que es para Hiroki tener un amor tranquilo, dulce y calmo. Akihiko no quería que su amigo se bajoneara al punto de pensar que él es el error y no del niñato de Kusama.**

– **Sé que no soy el mejor amante… – prosiguió – que soy orgulloso, vergonzoso, que no me gusta sentirme la mujer de Kusama – hizo una pausa breve por imaginarse esa incómoda situación o era lo que pensaba el escritor – ¡Y que no soporto sus cursilerías! – contrariado mientras se ovilla más al lado de Usami – pero soy sincero y aprendí a amarlo aun con esas manías… – relajó lentamente los músculos junto al volumen de su voz que bajaba progresivamente hasta llegar a la calma – Sinceramente, yo lo amo, Akihiko –.**

**El hombre de ojos amatista vio cómo su amigo luchaba por no plañir en sus brazos. Se dio cuenta de ello por la parcial inflexión de su rostro para reprimir el llanto**

– **Lo sé... –, comentó suave, sin separarse de su lado. **

** Y no sabía qué más decir. Nunca fue demasiado expresivo verbalmente, ya que volcó toda su comunicación mediante cuentos desde su infancia y que evolucionaron a historia de contenido yaoi o relación amorosa entre dos chicos del mismo sexo y firmando autoría con otro nombre que nadie es capaz de relacionarlo con él.**

** No obstante, quiso dar rienda suelta a los pocos gestos dulces que ha aprendido mediante el transcurso del tiempo y las experiencias obtenidas – las cuales son muy pocas si se trata de afecto real y no calentura misma – por la madre del propio Kamijou, quien era generosa en abrazos junto con sonrisas de apoyo y confort para cualquiera que lo necesitase; las mismas que entibiaron tiernamente el helado y tímido corazón de Usami.**

** Terminó abrazándolo con delicadeza, producto de su incerteza de saber si era correcta aquella caricia, si era apropiado aquel abrazo en donde envolvió el cuerpo de Hiroki junto a él. Incluso, sus brazos hormigueaban en ese momento. **

** ¿Por qué sentía hormigueo en sus brazos y que se misturaba con una rigidez particular? – preguntaba para sí mismo – Lo sabía perfectamente. Akihiko no quería ser rechazado por la persona a quien aprendió a querer con los años, quien nunca lo abandonó, quien lo amó mucho cuando él no valía nada, cuando él no era el famoso escritor, el gran talento académico de la Universidad de Mitsuhashi; quien lo amó aun cuando ese amor no era correspondido, un amor que se encontraba en la línea de lo incondicional.**

** Akihiko sentía cierta aprensión a que Hiroki no comprendiera su demostración tácita y profunda de querer contenerlo, de hacerle sentir que contaba con él para todo, porque eran amigos, eran compañeros de vida. Para el escritor, el maestro era la única persona a la cual podría querer con devoción – después de Misaki a quien ama con locura – a pesar que jamás lo admitirá verbalmente.**

– **Gracias… –, con voz trémula al ver que Kamijou se refugió en su pecho.**

– **Soy yo quien debería hacerlo – suave – sé lo complicado que es para ti el acto de abrazar, demostrar tu afecto y comprensión aún a las personas que realmente quieres –, buscando sus pupilas amatistas.**

– **Descansa – encontrándose con aquellos ojos tan dulces como chocolate – has tenido un día agitado. Nada te pasará mientras permanezcas aquí –, susurró pensando en que el peligró más grande para el profesor, era su propia mente, su inconsciente durante el sueño.**

– **Gracias –, cerrando lentamente los ojos luego de acomodarse en los brazos del más alto.**

** Pensaba en las vueltas de la vida – mientras observaba en silencio al castaño – llegando a la conclusión que era la primera vez que actuaba protector con Kamijou – esbozando una sonrisa por ello –. Hiroki no dejaba de cuidarlo, cuando eran niños, de todo quien se atreviera a criticarlo y herirlo por envidia y sin que él – Akiiko – se lo pidiera. De hecho, se volvió una conducta tan natural ser protegido por el actual profesor de literatura, tan inherente a la rutina que no lo vio como un gesto propio de la amistad que debía agradecer, verbalmente, cuando se diera la oportunidad apropiada para ese efecto. Vio, desde siempre, al castaño como el hermano que siempre soñó y aquel agradecimiento creyó que podría darlo con su apoyo, con su participación en cada paso del Kamijou sin importar cuanta intensidad o presencia física tenga que ejecutar para demostrárselo. Hiroki sabía, de antemano, que él – desde que entraron a la universidad – no era de los que andaba encima o preguntando a cada rato, pero que el apoyo y la confianza estaban intactos.**

** No obstante, tanta compañía y entrega absoluta, por parte suya, cuando eran niños o adolescentes (dentro de su escaso aprendizaje emocional por su situación familiar) desencadenó sentimientos unilaterales que no supo corresponder – su sonrisa desaparecía lentamente al sentir tristeza mientras acariciaba con delicadeza los cabellos de Hiroki, quien, apenas se acomodó, se quedo profundamente dormido –. Sentía amargura al recordar su amor casi obsesivo por Takahashi Takahiro, el hermano mayor de Misaki, su actual pareja. Si Takahiro hubiera sido menos ingenuo, quizás su primer amor habría sido más doloroso de lo que fue, lo cual agradecía profundamente, ya que aquello no sólo se aplicaba a él mismo, si no que también hacia Kamijou, quien – por encima de sus propios sentimientos – lo habría protegido quizás a los golpes y aquello enlodaría más la situación entre lo tres, porque Hiroki no soportaba un insulto a su mejor amigo y los gritos se escuchaban, pero con Takahahi habría sido más intenso al mezclar sus sentimientos por completo.**

– **N-Nowak-ki –, susurraba dormido.**

**Siseó delicado y entrecortado cerca del rostro y del oído del otro para lograr que su amigo de toda la vida regresara a dormir profundamente. Hiroki – a los pocos segundos – relajó su semblante y volvió a conciliar el sueño por completo después de mullir, con la cabeza, la zona del sillón que ocupaba aquella parte de su cuerpo. Usami aprovechó ese movimiento para abrazar a Kamijou y colocar el rostro del castaño sobre su pecho para que durmiera más cómodo; aun no podía llevarlo a la cama, ya que el sueño no era tan profundo como para moverlo fácilmente sin que se despertara.**

– **¿Cómo sería la vida si fuéramos amantes, Hiroki? –, preguntó en voz baja sabiendo que no tendría respuesta por parte del otro.**

** Seguramente, no habría durado demasiado – respondió para sí mismo dentro de su mente cuando acariciaba los cabellos castaños del maestro – ya que él sentía atracción por la ingenuidad y la dulzura excesiva en las personas, un carácter más sumiso que el suyo, básicamente. No era que Kamijou fuera una persona mala, pero tenía un carácter del demonio, muy fuerte, razón por la cual se ganó el apodo de Oni entre sus alumnos de la universidad, aquel genio era tan intenso como el suyo – sonrió nuevamente por la comparación mientras escuchaba las chispas que salían de la chimenea encendida –. Además, estaba el hecho que se criaron juntos, son amigos desde la infancia y eso marca mucho, ya que ve a Hiroki como un hermano, como un compañero de vida y no un amante al cual puede despertar pasión y sentido de protección absoluto como pasaba con Misaki, por ejemplo o con el mismo Takahiro.**

– **Akihiko… –, suave, somnoliento.**

** Volteó la mirada hacia quien le llamaba.**

** Hiroki había despertado y lo observaba levantando el rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos.**

– **¿Te desperté? –, carraspeó sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. **

– **Más o menos – con voz perezosa – pero creo haber escuchado tu pregunta –, mientras intentaba pararse pero el sofá era estrecho para ambos adultos.**

– **¿Ah? – arqueó una ceja tratando de mostrar desentendimiento – no sé de que hablas, Hiroki. Seguro lo has soñado –, aprovechó la oportunidad que el castaño quería levantarse para hacerlo él y acercarse a la chimenea.**

– **Si no fuimos amantes cuando jóvenes, veo muy difícil que lo seamos ahora que tenemos muchas e incorregibles manías. No podríamos aguantarnos, Akihiko –, sentándose mientras llevaba sus propias manos a la cara, muy agotado.**

– **Supongo. Eso sin contar o mencionar lo obvio –, esparciendo la leña nueva a la débil hoguera. Sonrió de medio lado, divertido al pensar en qué tipo de pareja eligieron ambos. **

– **¿Por qué te hiciste esa pregunta? – mirando a Usami, muy curioso – No es propio de ti –.**

– **No sé, supongo que me he dejado llevar por lo particular de esta noche –, sentándose a su lado.**

– **Sí –, bajó la mirada.**

** Dolía ver aquel gesto su amigo hizo para analizar las cosas. Los ojos de Hiroki viraban opacos y su semblante cabizbajo, triste. Ganas no le faltaban de estrangular a Kusama, aunque sólo lo dejó en sus pensamientos, ya que Nowaki estaba muy lejos y, después de todo, eso lastimaría más al castaño, por lo que eligió no decir palabra alguna.**

** Quería hacer más por Kamijou – mientras veía las chipas de la chimenea – pero, nada era suficiente, excepto contener y escuchar, prestar los dos hombros si es necesario y hacer que el profesor sacara todas esas energías negativas u opresivas que aflijan su alma; aunque, a lo Usami, claro está. Porque, reconoce para si mismo que no es el hombre más expresivo del mundo.**

– **Es mejor que vaya a la cama – desanimado – Gracias por todo –, casi inaudible mientras se levanta del inmueble.**

– **Tanaka ha preparado el cuarto que está a la derecha entrando por el pasillo – levantándose también, aunque caminó nuevamente los pasos que lo condujeron a la chimenea, aunque esta vez para apagarla – cualquier cosa que necesites estoy en la habitación contigua –, indicó finalmente mientras tomaba un bote metálico que estaba cerca de la hoguera.**

** Akihiko tomó una de las dos largas tenazas metálicas y vertió los troncos más grandes en ese balde que había tomado y colocado junto a él.**

– **Te ayudo a apagarla – acercándose a su amigo – Permíteme –, tomando las otra tenaza.**

** Extinguieron las llamas en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el constante sonido de las maderas caer dentro del bote metálico junto con el que se oye cuando esparcimos las cenizas hasta dejar una fina capa para dar lugar a que se apague solo y por completo, sin poner en peligro a nadie. **

** No obstante, Usami miraba – de soslayo – a su amigo de toda la vida, quien se mantenía con los ojos casi inertes, en medio de una profunda reflexión o era lo que pensaba el de cabellos cenizos.**

– **Me voy a la cama. Has-… –, habló cuando se colocaba completamente de pie, pero fue interrumpido.**

– **¿Me estás proponiendo algo? –, sonrió jactancioso imitando la postura erguida de Kamijou.**

– **¡Bakakihiko! –, estalló enojado. Propinó un empujón antes de marcharse con los puños cerrados a cada costado de su cuerpo.**

** El escritor reía gustoso por la broma hecha.**

**Realmente, no buscaba acostarse o seducir a su mejor amigo.**

**Sólo quería, por un segundo, que Hiroki volviera a ser ese explosivo hombre que dice directo lo que siente cuando está en desacuerdo. **

**Usami sabía que no fue la mejor estrategia del mundo, pero estaría cada vez que Kamijou lo necesitara aun cuando el escritor sabe que será cuando todo vaya al límite, porque el orgullo de ambos era tan grande e incorregible como las manías que han adquirido y fortalecido con el paso de los años, pero estaría ahí como Hiroki estuvo con él cuando eran niños.**

**Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de conciliar profundo sueño.**


End file.
